the legend of the pearl
by Umi forever
Summary: Ann is a teenage witch who fights to save or destroy the world
1. Default Chapter

About the story: please don't send me bad comments! I worked really hard on this one I liked all of your stories truly! I read almost all of them! Please don't send me such a things..  
  
The legend of the pearl  
Chapter one It was a special day for Ann when she finished her homework she ran to the kitchen excited and her heart beating nervously for the smell of a baking cake, she already went down the stairs and almost to the kitchen when all of a sudden BWAM! "An air wall? Mom! That's just not fair! I want to see the cake!" Ann said "You'll see it in the party in two hours. I know you can wait honey bon" her mom replied. "God mom! I ONLY want to see the cake! Don't get all magic like.." Ann said rudely. Ann went up to her room; she wanted to play at her computer even though there wasn't anything to do on the comp. "Huhhh. why can't I use magic NOW?" she sighed Ann isn't really patient when it comes to her birthdays especially when it comes to getting magic. Ann is almost a witch but she has to wait until the arrival of her birthday time to get her magic. Mean while at another place the good and the bad are having an argument, which led them to war. After 3,000 long years the troops had an equal size of army so they decided that who ever gets the last member of the troop which will kill ten men will make the other army fail and victory will be his! The troops agreed and the search began. The birthday was at his place. Ann and all of her family and friends were happy with her when she shot her first magic ray "Mom I'm so happy that I have magic now that I want to use it all the time!" she said "But honey." her mother took her to the side and started explaining "Magic can only be used in the house and in the witch dimension "I don't understand.." Ann sighed "And don't forget that before bed time you have to take your magic powers out by pointing to the moon so you wont be hyperactive at the morning" her mom continued. Her mom told her more and more rules until Ann got REALLY tired of this! "Let's just talk about this at home ok?" Ann said. Mean while at the search for the power results came for both sides, to the princess of goodness Dilithed and to the lord of darkness Oronov. "My lady" the messenger said "we have found the location where our last man is found and that man is a little 16 year old girl. While me and the messenger of the dark world were arguing we've seen a strange magic arrow and luckily I wasn't harmed and the other messenger did, and I may say very badly! We've found our soldier.  
  
To be continued 


	2. chapter one: the 16 age

About the story: please don't send me bad comments! I worked really hard on this one I liked all of your stories truly! I read almost all of them! Please don't send me such a things..  
  
The legend of the pearl  
Chapter one  
  
It was a special day for Ann when she finished her homework she ran to the kitchen excited and her heart beating nervously for the smell of a baking cake, she already went down the stairs and almost to the kitchen when all of a sudden BWAM! "An air wall? Mom! That's just not fair! I want to see the cake!" Ann said "You'll see it in the party in two hours. I know you can wait honey bon" her mom replied. "God mom! I ONLY want to see the cake! Don't get all magic like.." Ann said rudely. Ann went up to her room; she wanted to play at her computer even though there wasn't anything to do on the comp. "Huhhh. why can't I use magic NOW?" she sighed Ann isn't really patient when it comes to her birthdays especially when it comes to getting magic. Ann is almost a witch but she has to wait until the arrival of her birthday time to get her magic. Mean while at another place the good and the bad are having an argument, which led them to war. After 3,000 long years the troops had an equal size of army so they decided that who ever gets the last member of the troop which will kill ten men will make the other army fail and victory will be his! The troops agreed and the search began. The birthday was at his place. Ann and all of her family and friends were happy with her when she shot her first magic ray "Mom I'm so happy that I have magic now that I want to use it all the time!" she said "But honey." her mother took her to the side and started explaining "Magic can only be used in the house and in the witch dimension "I don't understand.." Ann sighed "And don't forget that before bed time you have to take your magic powers out by pointing to the moon so you wont be hyperactive at the morning" her mom continued. Her mom told her more and more rules until Ann got REALLY tired of this! "Let's just talk about this at home ok?" Ann said. Mean while at the search for the power results came for both sides, to the princess of goodness Dilithed and to the lord of darkness Oronov. "My lady" the messenger said "we have found the location where our last man is found and that man is a little 16 year old girl. While me and the messenger of the dark world were arguing we've seen a strange magic arrow and luckily I wasn't harmed and the other messenger did, and I may say very badly! We've found our soldier.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
